Shaped polyurethane foam articles are used in a variety of uses including upholstery such as cushions, insulation and apparel such as foam cups for brassieres. The polyurethane foam articles are typically prepared using a solid block of polyurethane foam, which is molded under pressure and heat to prepare the desired shape. Due to the compression of the foam, the shaped foam has a non-uniform density compared to the original foam and also can lack flexibility.